the godmother xfactor
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: Harry never went to petunias lily made sure of that before she died instead she insured that there was one who could give him the life he deserves enter Katharine prideOnce best friend of lily but two years younger then her, she was sent into hiding at 14
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

summery : Harry never went to petunias lily made sure of that before she died instead she insured that there was one who could give him the life he deserves enter Katharine pride

Once best friend of lily but two years younger then her, she was sent into hiding at 14 but now she's 17 and taking her young charge into hand for a fun 10 years …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or x-men if I did I wouldn't be typing stories on fan fiction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogworts-1977

it was raining adding to the cover of three people making their way down the hill to the gate the granted entrance a beautiful young girl wrapped in black and a deep purple cloak, as she glanced back one final time to the castle that held so many memories, she looked to the base and saw lily, d, and the maurderers, and severus standing there watching as Dumbledore and mcgonallgol whisked her away to where only they new for now

Xavier institute –oct.31 1980

the owl flew through an open balcony door and came to rest on the desk beside kitty pride who smiled at it until she saw the color of the envelope as the teachers rushed in (because they saw it fly in) she was backing against the wall. Wolverine went to kill it but a screamed "nooo" stopped him

"Please don't hurt it, it's an innocent bird"

"But a dangerous one half-pint we need to take care of it"

"Just take the letter off its leg and it will leave"

Storm went over to the desk and the owl held out its leg toward her as she took the letter kitty handed the owl a treat and some water,

"If you can feed it and water it why were you so scared of it" questioned Logan

She hesitated just a little but they all noticed with a sigh she began

"Well that envelope means a death and the mark in green means it was a brutal murder, I am afraid to find out who it is though"

"Well why don't we open it together so we'll be here for you" said storm gently

"Thank you"

And she opens the letter just to drop it in shock soon followed by passing out….

Some time later

Kitty woke up to find she was in the library near by Logan sat watching the fire on guard for her well being, "hey" she called quietly so as not to startle him

"Hey glad to see you up, we read the letter after you passed out sorry for your loss half-pint"

"Thanks Logan but did the letter say anything about a boy named Harry or a man named Sirius?"

"Yes actually Sirius went to prison and Harry went to live with his aunt, why"

"No, um I have to go to London for a little why if you all don't care about me missing classes"

"Well I don't care but you know you have to clear it with professor x first"

As the words left his mouth Scott, gene, storm, and the professor walked in

"Professor, I need to go to London for a few days if it's ok?"

"Why my dear girl?"

"Harry is my godson and I know lily would not want her son with her hated sister I have to go fight for custody of him, or kidnap him or something but if I know petunia he wont be happy and that's what counts right his happiness that's what lily and James would want., oh and I have to push for Sirius's freedom he didn't betray them he was the decoy"

"She's still in shock but maybe she knows what she's talking about" said gene

"Okay storm prepare the jet"

"No I have a faster way to get the accio flo powder, here try this"

"How does it work?"

"You throw it in to the flames then as they turn green step in and say very clearly where you want to go which is the leaky cauldron in London Britain" and with that they were gone

tbc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: what do you think should I continue let me know and if not I have

a dragonballz harrypotter xover just let me know

much love to all my readers


	2. welcome home

Chapter two

summery : Harry never went to petunias lily made sure of that before she died instead she insured that there was one who could give him the life he deserves enter Katharine pride

Once best friend of lily but two years younger then her, she was sent into hiding at 14 but now she's 17 and taking her young charge into hand for a fun 10 years …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or x-men if I did I wouldn't be typing stories on fan fiction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped out of the fire place to an almost empty pub where the glasses were cleaning and stacking themselves, "hey tom" kitty called out to the man behind the counter

"Ello miss Katherine what can I do fer 'ou?"

"Well I was wondering if the floo was hooked up to all the houses in Britain yet?"

"yes 'mame they hooked everything up as soon as he-who-must-not-be-named was officially declared dead"

"oh good grief why such a name fear of a name only increases fear within itself, voldermort' flinch 'is a dead mans name unless you don't believe he's dead of course"

"well miss pride we don't all have yer backbone sometimes"

"oh…um I need to get to my house to find my gringotts key can you keep an eye on these guys for me please?"

"sure thing mame"

kitty stepped up to the fire place and threw in a handful of floo powder and called pryde

manor and stepped through and was gone

scene change

pryde manor

the manor was spacious and set in 12 acres of land that rolled gently of hills and a lake and was currently being torn apart by it current owner "damn thing where could it be Libby where's the vault key?" she called to the house elf standing in the doorway

"I don't know mistress why don't you try 'accio' ing it to you

"oh I didn't think of that but theres one problem I don't know where my wand is"

Libby held out the beautiful white wooden wand to her mistress

"the old man with twinkles eyes asked us to keep it and not let anything happen to it until you came back for it mame"

"oh thanks' _accio key _she caught it as it soared toward her head 'thanks Libby" she called and was through the fireplace

scene change

diagon alley

the others were impressed with diagon alley she had to admit it still fascinated her though she had been coming here for as long as she could remember.

"we have to go to the bank and then get some robes so we don't standout to much"

they gasped as they came around the corner to see gringotts.

they stepped up to the door which had the poem saying the dire retribution to any potential thieves, they continued on and walked up to the nearest available goblin where all the muggles stared.

"vault name?"

"pryde"

"do you have your key miss pryde"

"here"

"thank you follow me please"

as they walked to the back they all saw that it would be an interesting ride to the vault.

tbc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cliffy well that's all for now if you want me to continue please review r&r

much love ya'll

outtacontrol harry


	3. Call to help

So I going to be getting back on the horse so to speak, I have been really, crazy busy with school the past year, and my life has turned upside down in so many ways. I have taken two grammar classes and hopefully can improve on that, I just don't pay much attention to it as I should I will be looking over my stories and hopefully will be posting again soon. I would like to say sorry for being late and for being a bit of a baby I don't take mean criticism very well though I don't mind constructive criticism if they mean well. I have dealt with just pure spiteful people all my life and that's what one reviewers was being I love all my readers and when I write it's to make me happy, but if it makes someone else happy too then that's great, and I'm happy to do it. I need to know whether you want me to come back and update again and on what stories? You can review or private message me your answers thank you so much.

Outta


	4. adoption

**up for adoption if your interested pm me any time I give it to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
